


The One Where peter Parker Babysits Scott Lang's Daughter

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [20]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Parent Tony Stark, Peter babysits cassie, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, and of course tony crashes the party, fun times, i love cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: As the title says
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	The One Where peter Parker Babysits Scott Lang's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this, but I'm happy I did

"You sure you're up for this?" Scott asks.

The teenager nods eagerly, with a big smile. He was born ready. "Of course, Mr. Lang," He answers.

"Great," Scott sighs seemingly relieved. "I wasn't sure if you would change your mind or not."

"Of course not. I promised," Peter laughs. He would never breaks a promise. "Besides, I could use the money."

Scott smiles and hands him a pink princess backpack filled with Cassie's stuff. It's pretty light, but still stuffed. "Great. If there is anything just call," Scott says. "I have to go before Hope goes mad."

Peter nods as little Cassie grabs the backpack from his hand and runs into the small apartment. He doesn't know what they're doing that requires him to babysit, but he guesses it isn't any of his business anyway.

"Bye, Peanut," Scott yells and he leaves once he hears a muffled reply from the 10 year old come from inside.

When Peter turns around Cassie, who's holding what, in Peter's eyes, look like a scary rabbit plushie of some sort, looking at pictures on their wall. Specifically a photo May had taken of her, Peter and Tony on his 16th birthday. 

"You know Iron Man?" She asks in awe, pointing at it, pretty much touching the glass.

"Yeah," Peter shrugs, not really wanting to make a big deal about it. Especially since it's old news to him by now.

"That's so cool," She beams at him. "I don't think Hope's dad likes him," she adds after a few seconds, staring at it.

Peter gapes at her, eyes wide. His inner fanboy suddenly activated. "Is he insane?" He asks, offended, hand on his chest.

Cassie, unphased by his expression, shrugs at him. "Probably," She answers.

They spend the next hour doing her homework and playing with Peter's Avengers action figures. Peter finds he really enjoys it. It's like having a real sibling. Almost. They're mid battle against Cassie's plastic T-Rex, which she had brought, where The Avengers find themselves in a difficult situation when the door opens and Tony Stark steps into the quaint apartment, iconic sunglasses on and everything.

"Christ, kid," He says. "I'm never going to Starbucks ever again."

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony closes the door behind him. 

"Thought I'd drop by since I was in the neigbourhood," He says. "Your aunt not home?"

Peter shakes his head. "Uh, no," He replies. "She's at work."

Tony takes off his glasses and walks towards the kitchen table where Cassie and Peter are seated with his to-go coffee. "So, who's This little rascal?" He asks, motioning towards Cassie. Cassie giggles at the nickname.

"Cassie," Peter explains. "I'm babysitting her for Mr. Lang."

Tony quirks a brow. "Oh, really?"

Cassie nods excitedly. "Yes! Peter is really nice," She smiles. "Hi," She says stretching out her hand to shake his.

Tony shakes her little hand. "Tony," He replies. "What exactly is going on here?" He asks, talking about the mess that is the table they're sitting at.

"Saving the world from dinosaurs!"

Tony chuckles, picking up the Iron Man action figure, no doubt from Peter's collection. He's almost surprised Peter allowed them to use them. According to May they're important to him. "Mind if I join?" He asks. "I mean, as an actual Avenger I think I have the upper hand here."

* * *

They're still at it when Scott and Hope come to pick her up. It's a peculiar scene to see Tony Stark say at a table with a child and a teenager playing with toys made for children. Coffee completely forgotten.

"In your dreams, prehistoric chicken!"

Scott clears his throat, bringing the battle to an abrupt stop. Cassie gasps in childlike wonder.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, Peanut. Time to go home," He says.

"Really?" She asks, disappointed.

Scott sighs. "Afraid so. Pack up your stuff. It's way past your bedtime."

Cassie begrudingly puts her toys into her backpack with the help of Peter who puts it on her shoulders and sips it up.

Tony walks up to the door, putting on his sunglasses again. "It's been a while since last time, Lang," He says, leaning against the wall. He smiles.

Hope rolls her eyes.

"You could say that."

Tony stretches out his hand to shake Hope's. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting yet," He says. "Tony."

She takes his hand, giving it a strong shake. "Hope." She smiles back at him.

"There you go, Cassie!" Peter exclaims sending her out the door. "Thank you for letting me babysit her, Mr. Lang!"

Scott smiles. "Thank you for watching her." He takes her hand. "I'll see you around, Pete," He says. "Mr. Stark."

Tony waves at them as they leave. "Goodbye! Have a safe trip!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
